Big Brothers' Wrath
by Skye1963
Summary: Part of The Innocents verse. Uriel was caught and put on trial for his crimes for what he did to the fledglings. Michael and Gabriel showed their inventive side while questioning their brother but it was the punishment that had even them floored. Angst/Michael and Gabriel, Defiant/Uriel rated for slight violence just to be safe


_A tag to The Innocents verse. As usual, Eric Kripke is the lucky man to own Supernatural and all the characters. I'm just having a bit of fun with them._

_This is a story about what happened in the warehouse with Uriel, Gabriel, and Michael after Balthazar left with Sammy, Bobby and Rufus. This is dedicated to Ginnylove9990, Soulless666, and SPNMum. Thanks for your ideas!_

Big Brothers' Wrath

Michael's POV

I was so angry when I found out that my baby brother was in Uriel's hands after everything we did to keep the babies safe. I wasn't mad at Sammy or even the others who were trying to teach Dean to fly. I was angry at myself for not putting safeties up on the gates. Father never would have forgotten that it was Uriel who had taken the fledglings out of Sanctuary in the first place. He would have remembered and made sure that they couldn't leave their safe zone even with an uncle or parent taking them off grounds. My fault. All my fault that we almost lost the youngest of us. To see his battered body lying on that floor with Uriel standing over him and _kicking_ him made me see red. It was all I could do to ask Balthazar to get him and his uncles out of there before Gabriel and I took care of our murderous brother.

After Balthazar left with the humans and Sammy, I called Puriel, Amitiel, and Azbogah down to judge and witness Uriel's punishment. Gabriel kept hold on our errant brother, making sure he didn't escape us. When our brothers appeared, the questioning began. Humans are blissfully unaware of our questioning techniques, which can be quite painful. The only time the humans ever came close to our methods was during the Inquisition. Still, it was just a shadow of what we can do. Gabriel and I, though, didn't go in for physical pain but were better at psychological "questioning".

Amitiel took his position as truthsayer. It was his duty to assess whether Uriel was truthful during questioning. Azbogah was our family's judge while Puriel would handle the punishment. If Gabriel and I attempted to punish Uriel without them present, we ourselves would be called to account for our actions in front of them. I shuddered even to think of being under their judgment. At Azbogah's nod, we started and I let Gabriel go first.

Gabriel stepped up to our brother and snapped his fingers. Suddenly, Uriel was in Sitcom Hell. From Dobie Gillis to Donna Reed, from Gilligan's Island to Three's Company, Uriel sped from one sitcom to another. Gabriel then snapped his fingers and Uriel was seeing Lucifer die over and over and over. The next time he snapped his fingers, Uriel found himself utterly alone with the knowledge that he couldn't save his brother's life. Then Uriel found himself back in T.V land and in situational cop shows. I watched as Gabriel worked, marveling at Gabriel's capacity to be cruel when he needed to be. I was very happy that we asked Father to have the children born as Angels since it saved my brother from becoming a Trickster even though he would have been great at it but he would have lost himself in the process. Dancing aliens, people-eating reptiles, avenging ghosts, the Incredible Hulk all danced in Uriel's head, then it was my turn to break him.

I had time to think about how I would break Uriel and I decided to use what Father had shown us could have happened to our baby brothers if they had been born human. I used Sam's fate as my template. Uriel saw his mother being slashed and burned above his crib, saw his father turn from loving to vengeful, a man who would one day kick his son out of the family just for wanting to go to school. Then, Uriel watched the woman he loved die the same way his mother did. I made him go through every painful thing Sammy would have gone through. Sam's life was to have been designed to break him so he would agree to become Lucifer's vessel then fight me. Pain, fear, confusion, deep loss, possession, addiction, loss of the trust of a beloved brother, finding out that all his faith was for nothing when he was viewed as an abomination by the Host, despair, betrayal, suicidal feelings, and the feeling of hopeless. The things that Sam would have been condemned to experience were all given to Uriel. I felt him crack and shatter. It was then that I started to show him the faces of our brethren to find out who he was working with. It was no surprise to me that Zachariah was the first one he identified. Then he gave up Azazel, again no surprises there. Afterwards, the others that he said were working with him were surprises and very disheartening. He had been planning to approach Raphael and Virgil but never got around to it since we started to go after him after he abducted the fledglings from Sanctuary. After all his co-conspirators were identified, I stepped back.

Azbogah sighed then turned to Amitiel and asked, "Has Uriel disclosed all the names truthfully?"

Amitiel's eyes were blazing as he turned to Azbogah and answered, "Truthfully and completely, brother. There are no other conspirators."

Azbogah looked over at Uriel who was huddling in fear. He asked, "Why?"

Uriel looked at him defiantly, "They are abominations who should never been born Angelic but human. They were destined to be vessels."

"Father made them Angelic. Are you saying that Father made a mistake?" Gabriel and I winced at that question. Azbogah never did have compassion for anyone who said Father made mistakes. To him, those were treasonous brothers who had no business being in Heaven and he never hesitated to cast them out or give them to Puriel.

Uriel didn't stop to think about the consequences and answered, "_Yes_, Father made a mistake with their births. Now, Lucifer will not be able to get out of his Cage to fight Michael. All because those mud monkeys were given Grace!" He all but shouted the last sentence.

"You shall be cast down from Heaven, Uriel. Not only did you kidnap and put fledglings in danger, not only did you conspire to release Lucifer and not only did you beat an innocent fledgling almost to death-all of which would get you the same sentence-but you also committed treason against our Father by trying to put yourself on His Throne saying you knew better than Him. Since you have judged the fledglings as not worthy of having Grace, your own Grace shall be taken from you. You have also judged that the children, Samuel and Dean, should never been born as Angelic, your own wings will be torn from you. Your name will become anathema and you will be chained in a way that the Cage will be forever in your sight but you will never be able to reach it. That is the ruling of this Tribunal," Azbogah declared his verdict. He then nodded to Puriel and stepped back, motioning Gabriel and me to do the same.

Uriel tried to run, struggle against the hold that Puriel now had him in after Gabriel relinquished his own hold. He couldn't break Puriel's hold no matter how hard he tried. When our brother stood in front of the newly Fallen, he made Uriel's wings extend. His sword came out and fell into his waiting hand then he walked behind the prisoner. All it took was two slashes then the beautiful wings that had graced Uriel's back now lay on the floor disintegrating into ash. Blood fell out of the new wounds and Puriel passed his hands over them so they would close. Uriel screamed in pain as our brother then went to stand before him. Reaching into Uriel's chest, Puriel's hand closed on the Grace and pulled it out. His hand came out of the chest, clenching a glow that seemed weak and diminished. Uriel gave one last mighty shriek before passing out. Puriel, after giving Azbogah the Grace he held in his hand, grabbed Uriel's arm and disappeared to fulfill the final part of the punishment.

I hadn't been able to look at Gabriel the entire time for fear of seeing my own sorrow reflected on his face. After the two had left, I turned to my stricken brother and, grabbing him, pulled him into a hard hug. He latched onto me as we cried out our grief. Azbogah and Amitiel also had tears on their faces. It wasn't an easy thing to watch a brother Fall. Then Azbogah cleared his throat, "I will be talking to those who had been conspiring with Uriel. Amitiel will be working with me to assess the truth of their words and, if found guilty, they will be punished. Raphael, Virgil and I will be having a talk also but from what I understood, Raphael was just on the edge without actually Falling. I pray that I will be able to make the two of them see the error of their way without punishment. Michael, none of your brothers here on Earth will be required in this process."

Amitiel then passed his hand over the floor and two stuffed Teddy Bears appeared. Azbogah smiled then he also caused some toys to appear. Picking them up, Azbogah approached and handed them to us, "We miss our baby brothers. Would you mind giving these to them and let them know we love them very much?" I nodded and then the two disappeared.

It had been a heartbreaking day. I looked at Gabriel and said, "Let's go home, little brother." He nodded and we left to go be with our baby brothers who healed our hearts when we got home.


End file.
